Bella and Cherry strange chalk magic
by Generalhyna
Summary: Its valintines day, and Bella wishes to have a date...it dosent help that TTG Robin is gunning for her. But when Jacko goes on the warpath for a human bride he kidnaps Cherry and Martain mystery and now Bella must save the two...but maybe...a connection can form between Bella and Jacko.


Authors note: Bella with my first Chalkzone story, but has a bit of Strange magic mixed into it as a certain pumpkin headed skeleton gets some love

 **Chapter 1: 14years ago and a promise**

 **(14 years ago)**

It was three before Halloween and a young girl named Arabella Kelly or just Bella for short was running down the street happy as soon it will be Halloween in a week and she can't wait, especially for her schools Halloween party on Halloween "Heehee can't wait can't wait" she said cheering loudly as she soon sawed she was in a deeper part of her neighborhood as she looked around and sawed the abandoned Chalk factory of her hometown as she got curious as she sawed the bricks were chared black and almost like a blackboard and sawed a few boxes that were black as she opened them showing some still undamaged chalk as she decited to do a bit of drawing before she goes home.

"I wonder what should I make? Ohh Halloween stuff since its almost Halloween" she said as she picked up some of the chalk as she paused at an odd glowing box as she walked over to it and opened it seeing only a single piece of chalk confusing her as she takes it but hold onto the box as she tries to draw a circle only for it to glow as she was in awe as it seemed to form a window into a nightly area as her eyes became stars as she reached a hand in and sawed she can come through "Wow" she said as she stepped in and looked around in awe at the hallowen like substances

"This is a hallowen world…but chalky...its awesome" she said giggling as she ran around laughing till she hured sobbing "Huh?" she said as she followed the sound of sobbing as she sawed sitting on a tombstone crying was a pumpkin head figure dressed in gentlemanly outfit as he cried.

"Why, why, WHY! Why cant I find love, why couldn't tabotte make me a bride, why cant I find the right one" he said as Bella carefully came up to him, though a bit shy seeing how handsome the pumpkin head was as she tugged his cape.

"Excuse me Mister are you ok?" she asked as the pumpkin head vampire looked down and blushed slightly before he retained himself "No I am not ok human, I cant find a bride and the only one who can help me just gave me a *rubs his sore head* bump on my head for a week, but I still hurt" he said as Bella got sad for the creature "well that is not nice, and I am sorry you got hurt, do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" she asked as the pumpkin head creature smiled.

"you are really sweet, but it is a bad idea as I am made of chalk and may get hurt from your spit" he said as Bella frowned "Oh…then how about a hug" she said hugging him as the pumped head vampire gasped but then calmed down oddly…relaxed and happy but confused as he rubbed the back of her head _'what are these feelings?'_ he thought as Bella felt funny _'why do I feel warm?'_ she thought as she broke the hug "Feeling better?" she asked as he smiled.

"Better little human…though what is your name young one?" he asked as Bella smiled "My name is Arabella Kelly, but call me Bella for short" she said as he smiled "that is a lovely name *stands up and poises* My name is Jacko Skeleton *tips his hat* but call me Jacko young one" he said as Bella laughed "your funny Jacko *gets blushy* do you want to be freinds…I don't have many, mostly because I ramble about toons" she said as Jacko smiled feeling a odd connection to her "yes I will love to be your friend" he said even though his dark side wanted to use her…he snuffed it down.

over the next two weeks Bella using the portal she made with the magic chalk Bella visited Jacko as the two bonded as Bella told him stories of her home as Jacko showed Bella around Chalkzones night zone as the two grew closer and closer as Jacko felt odd around the little six year old, as Bella felt more happy around the pumpkin headed skeleton vampire, something she felt when she was with her mom and dad.

Jacko _'why does she make me so happy'_

Bella: _why do I feel this way with him?'_

The two were confused as Jacko believes he was falling in love with Bella, he was scared to ask due to the age difference, as Bella felt a puppy love for Jacko. A day before Halloween Bella was in Jackos home hugging her legs "Um, tomorrow is my Halloween party and I am wondering…do you want to come?" she asked as Jacko was writing a new song as he turned to face her "I am sorry, but I have a concert here that I must do, but you are invited to come if you want to" he said as Bella gave a small smile "If you want me to, I am glad to come" she said as Jacko was surprised, before he hured all of Bellas excitement for her halloween party, now she seems sad.

"Bella can you tell me what is wrong, we are friends" he said though his heart felt something more for the girl as she sighed "I…I don't think I want to go to the party…some of the girls at my school were bullying me for talking about you and call me a freak for loving a imaginary friend like you and what was worst…I thought they were my friends" she said as Jacko wrapped a arm around her.

"then they were terrible friends who just took advantage of a sweet girl" he said as Bella smiled "then…will you watch me?" she asked as Jacko smiled "Of course" he said giving her a tight hug.

In the real world on Halloween night Bella dressed in a lovely dress (Mimicing Saphires outfit) for her costume as she sighed "I hope I can make it to Jackos concert without many questions asked" she said as her dad called her down for her chaperone was there as she came down "Comeing daddy" she said as she lifted the hem of her dress as she sawed her Chaperone Rudy and Penny "Hi Bella ready for your halloween party?" asked Rudy as Bella nodded "yup so come on, come on" she said as the three went to the school for the party as everyone seemed to have a good time dancing and enjoying the festivities as Bella sneaky suck away to a chalkboard as she pulled from her bag the empty chalk box where she kept the magic chalk she founded three weeks ago as she made a portal behind the screen as she turned the borad to hide the portal as she drew a pair of hover boots as she levitated gently into day zone.

"good I am here I hope I am not late to the party" she said using the hover boots she made to gain speed as she made her way to Nightzone to the graveyard as she sawed many monsters out and about ready to party as she chuckled and grinned happily at all the party goers "looks like a packed night" she said as she used her hover boots to get to the front of the stage as everyone cheered Jackos name as the announcer announced Jacko and his band the skeleton crew.

Soon Jacko came on stage as he smirked and began to sing strong and with a renued feeling.

Jacko: **One whiff of your perfume, my heart has been exhumed**

 **I only leave my tomb for a love thats gone**

 **I want to burry you with my love**

Jacko and his band: **Burry you with my love,**

 **Deep within a grave with a love so long, I want to burry you with my love**

Bella clapped with the other monsters really enjoying the song ' _wow Jacko is really cool and amazing'_ she thought

Jacko: **see how my love has grown, you thrill me to the bone**

 **I see a pair of eyes for a love worth gone**

 **I want to burry you with my love**

However unknown to the human and pumpkin head vampire, a certain blue chalk drawing sawed the human girl and grew worried "whoah isn't that the Bella girl that Rudy was babysitting *sees Jacko looking at Bella with love* seems like Jacko is having his eyes on her I better tell rudy quickly" said Snap as he ran off to tell his maker about the little girl.

However Jacko sawed Bella in the audience as he smirked

Jacko: **who's that? Have been sent to me to warm my lonely nights** (gently flys over and picks up Bella and take her to the stage) **a angel sent to fill my head with candle light.**

He sang as he gently picked up Bellas arms causing her to blush as the two waltzed together on stage.

 **You smile so grand and you dance so gracefully**

 **you are beautiful and smart and best of all** (gently hugs her) **you are just like me**

 **I want to marry you** (Bella got a surprised look)

Skeleton crew: **He wants to marry you**

Jacko then kneels down to her level as he gently takes her hand

Jacko: **I want to marry you**

Skeleton Crew: **he wants to marry you**

Jacko: **Coochi, cacoo cacoo ka ja, I want to marry you**

Skeleton crew: **Marry you**

Jacko: **Marry you**

Skeleton crew: **Marry you**

Jacko then smiles "Bella…during these three weeks I met you…I…developed feelings for you and all I ask is if I can marry you so that you can be my bride and lover" he said holding his skeleton hands in her small hands as the little girl was unsure and a bit confused and her heart pounding "Umm…Jacko…" she started however

"JACKO LET HER GO!" yelled Rudy as he and Snap road in on a chalk horse in armor as Jacko got mad and pushed Bella behind her as the monsters spread out "TABUTTIE! HOW DARE YOU RETURN!" he yelled "Let Bella go peacefully Jacko you cant marry her" the artist yelled as Jacko crossed his arms "Says who? I love her and I want to be with her, you are not taking her away like my first bride" he yelled really steaming as his band and body guards got defensive around him as Bella got scared

' _what is going on? why is Rudy doing here?'_ she thought as she hured Jacko and Rudy argue as she got scared…but then got brave as she grabbed Jackos hand and with her Hoverboots…ran practically caring Jacko with her with his light body as he was surprised and panicked "Wait…Bella…stop" he yelled but Bella ignored him as she just wanted to get herself and Jacko away from the fighting.

Soon they were deep in a forest as the human girl and pumpkin headed vampire were now in a cave as he started a fire as the two sat in silence, Jacko still mad that Tabottie came to take away his would be bride…as Bella was just confused at Jackos declaration of him wanting to marry her as the two just sat there in silence as Jestro calmed down and looked at Bella as he decided to explain "a year ago last Halloween, Rudy stole my first bride, I…was mad and I tried to get him to draw me a new bride…but he dodged me and gave me the bump on my head and made me woozy, but he got away and I never got my bride leaving me alone" he said as Bella grew sad.

"I am…sorry about that" she said as Jacko looked at her "I thought with you…something I never felt before, I could have a chance…but Rudy *clenches his fist* did it again and ruined it for me" he said as Bella grew sad "well…you did try to marry me…but…it was cute when you sang and well…I seem to like like you" she said as Jacko blushed as he felt his hat smoke as he panicked trying to bat it out as he took it off as Bella giggled causing him to smile.

' _she is so cute when she giggles'_ he thought as soon as they came out of the cave as they looked over Chalkzone as they held hands

Jacko and Bella: _**Where did we go?**_

 _ **What did we do?**_

 _ **I think we discovered something entirely new**_

(The two then walked up a hill looking over the woods and scenery as Jacko pointed to a night lily as Bella was amazed as she then picked up a cute monster frog as it just jumped on her Jacko making Bella laugh)

 _And it wasn't quite me_

 _and it wasn't quite you, I think was something entirely new_

The two then sat under the moon in a field as Jacko took his cape and hat off as they looked at the chalk stars.

Jacko: **Oh…Um**

 **Well I just cant stop thinking**

Bella: **so…um, did you say I was special**

(turns his head to look at the ten year old)

Jacko: **and have many told you before**

Bella: **of course not, why would they said that**

Jacko *getting embarassed* **I'm so sorry**

Bella *then gently takes his hand* **No, no don't be**

Jacko: **and now you're with me**

Bella: **what about you?**

Jacko: **what about me?**

(the ten year old and chalk drawing stand up as they held hands)

Bella: **well you're here too, we're here together**

The two then went into the woods as the two grabbed each others hands as they began a slow Waltz

Jacko and Bella: **Hummmmm**

 **Hmmmmmmm**

 **Hmmmmm**

the two slowly danced as Bella held him close as soon Jacko hugged her as they sat on a hill "I love you Bella…and I want to spend the rest of my after life with you" he said as Bella looked at him "but I am a kid…so it maybe Illegal to do" she said as Jacko got a thoughtful look "well…how old can humans be to marry legally?" he asked as Bella tapped her chin "18 I think…*smieles* I see, when I become 18 I can marry you *Holds her pinkie out* It is a promise" she said as Jacko also crossed his pinkie with hers "I promise to wait 8 years and when that happens…we can marry" he said as Bella smiled "it's a promise" she said.

However in the background…someone was watching the two…soulmates

(13 years later)

In the Butlers home a now 23 year old Bella was unpacking her stuff in preparation to move to a new apartment home near the place she works part time "cherry be careful with some of this stuff" she said down stairs to Cherry as she went through several boxes looking through her stuff as she got a grin and became Tso Lan and levitated several items to separate to keep or sell.

" **Lets see** *puts one item in a keep box* **Keep, don't keep keep…dont keep Ke"** he suddenly pauses as he sawed a box with two symbols as he gently touched it as he rubbed it as Cherry came in to help move some boxes "Bella?" she asked the Moon demon sorrcer "Bella?" she yelled/asked as the moon demon got into focus and turned to face the vampireling as he rubbed his eyes.

" **Huh? Oh Cherry I didnt see you there"** he said as the box fell into his Hands as Cherry looked at it "Whats this?" she asked **"A memory box, its a special box that is unlocked by two special charms, like for this a star and a pumpkin, I had this since I was ten to put my special items in…but I forgot what they are"** she said as Cherry took the box "can you open it?" she asked as Tso Lan became Bella and shook her head "No, I lost the charms as a kid…I think I don't remember, but the box holds forgotten memories so I kept it as a reminder in hopes they will come back" she said looking at it fondly before shaking her head and putting it in a box.

"new focus on what needs to be done, so come on lets finish up" she said as the two took more boxes down stairs as Bella thought to the back of her head wishing she can recall what was in the box.

Meanwhile in Chalkzone in Nightzone a certain pumpkin headed skeleton vampire was pacing and growling 13 years passed and he had grown more frustrated to find a bride but none of the female chalkzonian fits as he felt they weren't right as he got mad…at Tabouttie and at love as he did a desperate gamble…he took a love fairy to force make a love potion as he decided to do a powerful gamble.

"If these worthless chalkzone females can't be my bride…then maybe a human female can" he said as he gone to an infamous Chalkzonian witch along with his band named Grimhilda to make him solid so he can handle the real world along with his band to get him a real human bride as he paused having a flash of a cute face brown-blonde hair and brown eyes and a beautiful smile as he shook his head _'why am I thinking of that human girl'_ he thought as he continued on to his destination.

 **Authors notes:** Well first chapter and you can say it's an interesting showing of a bond between chalk figure and human girl and now Jacko is rally pissed and on the warpath for revenge.

Next chapter its almost valintines Day, and everyone is happy (Or nutural as Cherry expresses), as Bella feels misirables he doesn't have a date or anyone to love. Meanwhile Alex tries to help Martain mystery find a date, even though she loves him.


End file.
